


Wonderful Life

by amateurwriter



Category: Hurts (Band)
Genre: Adam is the man of Susie's dreams, Hurts - Freeform, M/M, RPF, Suicidal Thoughts, Theo is Susie, Wonderful Life, Wonderful-Life-based, the kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amateurwriter/pseuds/amateurwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the bridge across the Severn on a Saturday night Theo meets the man of his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Life

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT give permission to post any part of this work of fiction in any kind of media.
> 
>  
> 
> I had this idea in my head for quite some time and it might have turned out to be shorter and a little bit different that I initially thought, but I'm quite content with it so there it is.  
> Feedback highly appreciated! xx

It was Saturday night and Adam found himself on a bridge across the Severn. Because why not? Why not be on that bridge? Why not _jump_ from that bridge? He was standing right in the middle of it and looking down at the water - black and surely as cold as life itself. Because for Adam life was a cold, ruthless stream of misery. Death shone like the moonlight on the river - a relief, a warm,  painless calmness.

His hand touched the icy railing, fingers traced the edge and merely a moment later both his legs were thrown over it, hanging in the air. Firm fists were circling the metal underneath him, but he was as ready to let go, as he was to turn around and touch the ground again.

_Which one to choose?_  
_Forwards or backwards?  
_ _Yesterday or tomorrow?_

"Please. Please, don't let go." Adam was so consumed by his inner war that he didn't notice the man approaching him and was startled by a voice, deep and comforting. He turned around in a friction of a second and was no longer looking into the bottomless void of the water. Instead, his eyes met the chocolate depth of twenty-something-years-old's irises.  
"I got in trouble and if you don't mind, I don't want the company." he answered mechanically, yet still held immobilized by the pleading gaze of the young man.

But there was something in that look shared in silence, a firm arm reaching for him, his savior taking one step closer and putting a grip on his hand. First drops of rain were mingling with tears on Adam's face.  
"Never give up. It's such a wonderful life." Words spoken with the greatest sureness, like a prayer known by heart due to repeating it every day. The blue-eyed man trusted the pleasant touch against his freezing hands and let himself be pulled back onto the pavement.  
"I've got a car right over there." The stranger pointed a few meters behind him and only then Adam noticed that the light surrounding them came from the car's reflectors, parked carelessly with the door open and the engine still running. "I can drive you somewhere if you want. Home? Maybe some family?"  
" _No_ , not family." He couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice at the mentioning of those who were supposed to be there for him, but left when he needed them the most. The presence of the man beside him, however, made him think of his favourite place. Always full of people, always making him feel the life around. "Temple Station." he stated.  
"Sure." was the enthusiastic response, "My name is Theo, by the way. Get in." A small smile wandered on the stranger's - Theo's - lips, but his eyes kept boring into Adam. Not the unpleasant stare though, only a cautious concern.

They were driving through the city for quite a long time and the cozy inside of the car with leather seats felt like the safest place on the planet. Adam closed his eyes and listened to the soft 80's music as tears kept flowing down his face.

Theo was glancing at the man in his car every few seconds, wanting to help and not knowing what to say. Such a fathomless sadness in eyes that beautiful was impossible. And yet, there he was - the man of Theo's dreams a step away from ending his life.  
"You wanna talk about it? The-the... why you were there?" Theo stuttered through his question, obviously not experienced in this kind of talking. But he seemed as the kind of person that always has something to say, wants to fill the stillness with words and laughter.  
"No, I..." a pause, hesitation. Dozens of little problems that are absolutely harmless, but all of them put together? More than he could handle. "I just feel like I have the whole world on my shoulders and I'm barely keeping myself upright. I'm already on my knees and I don't want to fall completely. I have to stop it _before_ I fall."

The car stopped and Adam realized that they've reached the parking next to the Temple Station's entrance. He turned back from the window to look at Theo again and listen to the response he was sure was coming,  but the brown-eyed man exited the car, walked around it and opened the door on the passenger's side. For the second time this evening, a long-fingered hand was offered to him, this time along with the words: "Why fall when you can get up and fly up into the sky?"

A part of the overwhelming emptiness he felt for such a long time now, suddenly became occupied by the tiniest sparkle of hope. He was surely not ready to 'get up and fly' but what if he could straighten his back a little bit? Maybe move his head up and take a glance at the promised sky? Without any further thought, he caught the extended limb and got out of the car.

Theo led him through the door of the station and only as Adam felt a sharp tug on his arm, did he realize that their hands were still clasped together. An unexpected shove onto his chest made him stumble backwards until his back hit the concrete. Seconds later he was pinned against the wall and a scorching gaze of dark chocolate was melting into his soul.

Adam's body froze as hot lips collided with his own and nothing existed beside the kiss that burned like fire. And at that moment he started to believe. It was not just hope anymore, as his arms circled the man standing in front of him. He begun to see the world moving slightly, it's weight disappearing from his shoulders bit by bit.  
"It's such a wonderful life." whispered Theo right into Adam's lips, repeating his earlier statement. And this time Adam believed him.


End file.
